


Fresh Meat- Dirty Brother Killer

by PromisedAngel



Series: Fresh Meat [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Predatortale (Undertale), Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Chases, Gen, Gore, Horror, Mild Language, Predatortale, Suspense, Tragedy, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromisedAngel/pseuds/PromisedAngel
Summary: Sequal to Fresh Meat. Frisk didn’t want to do it- They didn’t know how they did it! But they killed Papyrus. Afterwards, Flowey forced a deal- he’d guide them through the underground if they keep him safe. Can Frisk survive the underground, hundreds of years after the events of Fresh Meat? How will they survive Sans hunting them down and making good on his promise?
Series: Fresh Meat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230899
Kudos: 5





	Fresh Meat- Dirty Brother Killer

Frisk had to cover their mouth to hold back a scream. They shook as they floated above the ground with a blue shimmer around them. It was strange, as though the shimmer held them in the air. Something about it felt familiar, but they could not place it in their panic.  
Frisk could barely hear the culprit joke as they were caught. A sharp-toothed skeleton with his left eye lit with the same blue as the shimmer of magic that surrounded them. Something about that eye sent a chill down their spine. The skeleton seemed to relax. He still grinned, but it was nervous. Frisk then realized they had been lowered towards the ground. For the first time, Frisk could clearly hear the skeleton's words, “Wow... look, kid. I didn't mean to spook you that badly. It was a joke. You know? Haha?”  
Frisk relaxed their arms slightly as the skeleton paused. They still wore their fearful expression, their eyes fixed onto the skeleton's glowing eye. They heard the skeleton continue, “...yeah, you're not laughing, huh, kiddo? Look, I'd apologize, but we need to go. Now. Before 'they' show up.”

Frisk was quick to notice the skeleton's emphasis. Somehow, they began to calm down as curiosity bubbled. They felt their shoes on the snow-coated ground. Gravity returned to them. Frisk reoriented themselves. They looked at the skeleton and went to speak. Before they could utter a single thing, a howl sounded in the distance. The skeleton quickly spun towards the sound, his smile nearly erased and his blue eye flashed. For the first time in this encounter, Frisk found their voice. However, it was quiet and nervous. “What... was that sound?...”  
The skeleton cursed under his breath, “Wait, they're already _that_ close? Look, kid, I know you probably don't have a lot of trust in me, but we need to go.”  
The skeleton turned back towards Frisk and extended his hand, “Just grab my hand, okay? I don't want to end up as a chew toy, and I doubt you want to end up as the _main course_.”  
Frisk frowned. This felt wrong. Very wrong. Somehow more wrong than what happened to Toriel. Slowly, the forest around them began to sound growls, howls, and snarls. Frisk paled at the sounds. Who knows how many monsters were on their way to devour them? There was little time to make a decision. Frisk gulped, but their throat felt dry. They raised their left hand towards the skeleton's extended hand. They shook all the while. Every inch of their body screamed not to trust this monster. But, Frisk knew this was their only chance for survival. Frisk put their hand into the skeleton's hand. Frisk jumped slightly at the cold touch of the skeleton. The skeleton didn't seem to mind. His hand curled around Frisk's and a smile curled on his face at the same rate. His eyes went dark, giving a dark expression. He chuckled huskily, “Heh. Good choice, kid. Let's go.”

Frisk blinked, but once their eyes opened, they were in a new place. It looked like a living room of a small house. There was a small table near the entrance of the house with nothing but a small plate with a smaller rock on top of it. Near the center of the room was a large green couch. Across from it was a large flat-screen TV on top of a short cabinet. The windows behind the couch had wood boards across, tightly fastening the window.

Frisk look around in confusion. How did they get here? They were just in that snow-coated forest and now they were in this small, cozy home? They heard the skeleton speak in a calm tone, “And here we are. Have a seat. Get comfortable. After all, it's safer here than out there.”  
Frisk turned towards the skeleton. They questioned, “Wait... How did we?...”  
Their voice faded, unsure how to ask the question. The skeleton shrugged, “Magic. Don't sweat it, kid. Anyway, I'm gonna check up on my bro, so just relax. You're safe.”  
The skeleton walked toward the stairs. He spoke casually, “Just try not to make too much noise, okay, kid? I don't know if my bro is sleeping or not.”  
Frisk nodded. They sighed. For now, they were safe. Still, they felt sick to their stomach. On one hand, trusting that skeleton saved them from being torn limb from limb. On the other hand, Toriel's warning and their gut feeling told them not to trust this skeleton.

They hugged themselves at the thought of Toriel. No doubt the most gentle monster they'd meet in the underground. Despite the situation, Frisk felt comfortable around Toriel. Something about her just felt... right. They had considered taking up Toriel's offer of staying with her. Up until she had lost control of herself. Frisk shook their head of that recent horror. After all, it was Toriel's wish that they never returned. Perhaps she also wished they didn't dwell on those thoughts as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something about the human had bugged Flowey ever since he had first laid eyes on them. The human looked familiar. Eerily familiar. From memories that Flowey had tried to bury long ago. The name put weight on their nonexistent chest: Chara. Flowey grunted and slammed a root on the ground in frustration. It couldn't be them. They were nothing like Chara. If anything, they were like... Flowey paused. He didn't want to think about that _weakling_.

Flowey decided to keep an eye on the human as they traveled the underground. Just to confirm. He never thought the trashbag of a skeleton would get to them first. No doubt the kid would be dead soon. Flowey wasn't sad; he couldn't be. But he was curious. The thought of this kid's likeness to Chara wouldn't leave his mind. Maybe if he took a closer look before the kid died? That should satisfy his curiosity. The only problem was the smiley trashbag. With him close, Flowey couldn’t get near. He'd have to wait.

Hours passed. Flowey knew exactly where Sans lived and kept guard over his idiot brother, Papyrus. It was hard to get close, as the trashbag would smell or hear something that didn't belong. As time passed, Flowey found he could get closer and closer. He could touch the house, something he could never come close to achieving. His petals shook. Was it exhilaration? Fear? He was so close to entering the house. He carefully tugged at each wooden board over the door and windows. If he heard so much as a squeak, he skittered away quickly to wait. The first few times, Sans came out to check what the noise was, a scowl on his skull and his eye lit with magic. After some time, Sans would teleport away, presumably back into the house. He would be angrier each time. Flowey stopped for a few hours before he continued. This time Sans did not appear. Flowey blinked. Was he really asleep? No, that'd be too easy, no matter how it looked. Still, there was no other explanation. He steeled himself. Just slip in for enough time to look at the human and then get out. Anything else was a huge risk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk stirred. When did they fall asleep in the first place? They couldn't tell how long it had been with the lack of a clock. They remembered meeting Sans and Papyrus, a strange set of skeleton brothers. They had spent the evening with them, moreso with Papyrus, as Sans disappeared on and off throughout the evening. Papyrus had pressed for an explanation, but Sans avoided the question. More reason not to trust him. Nor Papyrus, despite his gentle disposition. However, the chances that Papyrus had to stand made Frisk shake, but they couldn't figure out why.

Frisk saw an orange glow. Their vision focused to see... Papyrus? It could only be him, as he still wore his bone-patterned pajamas. He was curled against the couch, bent over and groaning. Bone protruded through it along the spine and shoulder blades. His claws had sharpened to a point. His jaw extended forward, draconic in nature. Spikes and horns grew out of his head. A tail curled around his cross legged-body. Frisk was curious. Was this a dream? Was this really Papyrus? A small fear began to take hold as they fully came to consciousness. If this wasn't a dream, what was happening to Papyrus? Were those groans of pain? They had to know.

After a tense moment, Frisk squeaked out, “P-Papyrus?...”  
Papyrus jumped. He turned toward Frisk with a fearful expression. Frisk could now see the orange light came from Papyrus's eyes. They now glowed intensely, akin to two flames. He stumbled over his words, his voice slightly distorted, “Frisk?! Oh no... no no.. I didn't... I...”  
Frisk leaned forward on the couch. They asked in concern, What... happened to-”  
Papyrus roared before Frisk could ask, “ **Don't look at me!** ”  
He covered his face, an impossible task with his elongated face. He began to cry with his eyes shut, the orange glow peeking through. Frisk shook for a moment. Fear continued to show, but Frisk wanted to do something. Anything to help Papyrus. They fought through the fear and jumped off the couch. Papyrus heard the moment and gasped. He jumped away from the couch and raised an arm towards Frisk. He spoke in a panicked tone, “N-no! Frisk! Don't come any closer! PLEASE! I can't control this! I'll...”  
His voice faded. He groaned and grasped his head in pain. Frisk interjected, “B-but, Papyrus! You... look like you're in pain!”  
Papyrus violently shook his head, his voice began to further strain and distort, “I'm... fine... just... g e t b a c k!...”  
Frisk went silent. They remembered Toriel. She also was in pain. Was he losing control as she was? They spoke their thought in a dejected voice, “But... there has to be something I can do. You're obviously suffering.”  
Papyrus's voice broke. He squeaked and pinned his own head to the floor. His feet kicked the floor once to ground himself and his tail curled around his chest. He could barely speak, “Yo...u... can't... st... ay... ba...ck...”

Frisk felt at a loss. If he was about to lose control as Toriel did, then both of them were in for a lot of pain. Toriel had tried to ride out her medicine- Frisk paused. The medicine! Sans and Papyrus actually had the medicine! All Frisk had to do was find it. Determination returned, despite their fearful expression. They dashed past Papyrus into the kitchen, “Wait here! I’ll go get that medicine from earlier!”  
Frisk could barely hear Papyrus's plea, “N... no... w...on't.... wo... r... k...”  
Frisk riffled through the cabinets in a rush. The panic in their gut would not leave them, screaming at them to run away and not look back. But, Frisk ignored it. Ignoring that feeling somehow brought a new feeling to the surface. One they paused at in confusion. A thought that’d never cross their mind before. 'Find a weapon. Defend yourself’. It was strange. It felt as if it was their own thought, and yet it wasn't. It was far removed from their personality that it made them realize it wasn't their own. Whose was it? Why did this thought bubble to the surface of their mind?

In their thoughts, Frisk realized the house had gone quiet. Papyrus has no longer sounded noises of straining and pain. It was replaced with footsteps quickly headed in their direction. Frisk looked on the countertop and saw a set of cooking knives, sheathed in a wooden sheathe box. Their body moved on their own. Next thing Frisk knew, they had grabbed one of the knives and swung their body around. Frisk's eyes widened. As their body turned, they saw Papyrus rush towards them. He had grown another foot in height. His eyes burned brighter, now a wildfire. His jaw widened, his claws forward to catch something. Them. As Frisk spun around, the knife spun with them. They watched in fear and confusion as the knife struck across Papyrus's jaw and broke off a few teeth. Papyrus let out a bestial screech of pain. His hands went to his jaw. He thrashed around the kitchen before his tail whipped down toward Frisk. Frisk gasped and dodged to the side, deeper into the kitchen. The cabinets behind them splintered to pieces under the force of the tail whip. Frisk got to their feet. They saw the splintered cabinets. They felt impressed and scared at Papyrus’s strength. A few tears leaked from their eyes. But, they couldn't stay still for long. They saw Papyrus shake off the attack and turn towards Frisk, still feral. Frisk looked around, they felt trapped. With Papyrus's now hulking size, he trapped them in this corner of the kitchen. There was an opening on their left side, the side they jumped from, only Papyrus's tail was on that side. Frisk ran. They dashed before Papyrus could fully turn around and ran into the living room.

Frisk ran towards the boarded-up door. They tugged at the boards. As they struggled, they heard a bored voice to their right, “Don't bother, you're not strong enough to removed them.”  
Frisk jumped and turned towards the voice. A familiar flower had rooted through the cracks in the window boards. Flowey. They went to speak but heard Papyrus growl in the kitchen. He roared and began to charge Frisk. Frisk yelped and jumped out of the way. Papyrus charged the door, knocking it out of the frame. The boards that tried to reinforce it splintered around him. He fell first onto the door, breaking it before he and the remnants fell into the snow. Flowey snarked, “Come on, Chara. You've killed monsters bigger than this.”  
Frisk looked up at the flower in panic, “I haven't killed anyone!”  
The two heard Papyrus groan and break the door further. Flowey looked towards the door, “Well, you better learn how, or you're going to die.”  
A hand crushed the door frame. Frisk jumped as Papyrus reentered the house. Frisk screamed and dashed to the upstairs. Papyrus followed. Frisk ran past the closed doors to see the window upstairs also boarded up. They whimpered as they looked desperately for a way out. They saw Flowey in the doorway, looking up at the 'show' with a bored expression. He rumbled something Frisk couldn't hear over the sound of Papyrus's thundering steps. Frisk panicked. The jumped from the second floor onto the living room rug. They let out a 'hrk' sound as they landed roughly. By the time they got to their knees, Papyrus had jumped down. He landed safely on all fours. Frisk yelped and skittered into the kitchen. They stood against a wall and could only watch as Papyrus slowly entered the kitchen, his eyes locked on Frisk. Tears escaped Frisk's eyes. They were cornered and they knew it. No openings to run through this time. This was it; they were going to die.

“No way you're Chara. Chara wouldn't get themselves stupidly trapped like this.” Flowey's voice cut through Frisk's realization. Frisk furrowed their brow in anger. They tried to roar at the flower but their voice shook, “I don't know who you're talking about! I don't know a 'Chara'!”  
Flowey shrugged his vines, “I thought you were Chara. Chara knows how to kill with a knife. But, you're just a crybaby about to become skeleton food.”  
Papyrus loomed mere steps away from Frisk. Frisk held the knife at their chest, weakly pointed at Papyrus. They shook, in body and in voice, “H-How would Chara get out of this situation?”  
Flowey raised a brow, “Easy. They'd go for the throat.”  
Flowey pointed a vine at Papyrus's throat. A single spine structure with little guard around it. The thinnest section on the body aside from his tail. Frisk squinted. They saw small gaps in the spinal column. It would have to be precise. Frisk shook their head. They squeaked out, “I... I can't-”  
Papyrus lunged in for the kill. Frisk screamed, certain this was their end. They couldn't close their eyes, but locked onto the maw about to bite them. Frisk saw Papyrus move to the side and miss them. They blinked. No. _They_ dodged him. Their body moved on its own once again. They felt their arm raised, knife in a tight grasp. They paled. They could only watch as their body moved on their own. As the knife was brought down precisely onto one of the unguarded gaps in Papyrus's spine. There was no cry of pain. Papyrus crashed into the cabinets initially behind Frisk and faded into dust. His pajamas mixed into the dust, the only real proof that the dust used to be Papyrus.

All was still for a moment. Frisk caught their breath. Their mind raced. ‘What happened? Was that real? How did I move like that?’ A pause before Frisk slowly turned their neck to the pile of dust. _‘Did I... kill Papyrus?’_  
Frisk dropped the knife and fell to their knees. They shook. They felt sick. Their tears would not stop. They began to sob audibly and collapse to their arms and knees before the dust pile. In their sobs, they heard Flowey's voice, now close to them, “Huh. Not bad. Maybe you are Chara, after all.”  
Frisk curled their hands into fists. They gritted their teeth. Somehow, Flowey's words snapped them into a rage. They raised their voice, “I don't care about this ‘Chara’ you keep talking about! I don't know them! I'm not them!”  
They slammed their fist weakly into the floor. Their voice cracked, “I... killed Papyrus... and I don't know how.”  
Flowey didn't seem phased by Frisk's sorrow. He spoke nonchalantly, “Well, you better remember, or _we're_ going to die down here.”

Frisk raised a brow at Flowey’s emphasis of words. Flowey began to wrap their vines around Frisk's chest. Frisk gasped. They tried to pull Flowey off them. They grunted and rolled around the kitchen, “Get off me!”  
Flowey bound Frisk's arms and covered their mouth. They could barely move. Flowey's face got close to Frisk's. Frisk could only shake, their eyes locked on the demented flower. Flowey hissed, “Shut up. I've waited too long for you to show up. I don't care that you don't remember anything because of that rein-whatever-thing. No one but Chara can move like that. So, here's what's going to happen. You're getting me out of this mountain.”  
Frisk's expression whipped to confusion. Their shaking stopped and they eyed the flower suspiciously. Flowey retorted, “Don't give me that look. I mean it. I'm the brains, you're the muscle.”  
His tone relaxed to a more suave tone, “You need someone to guide you through the underground safely, right? Since you don't remember all the dangerous areas. All you have to do is bring me along, alive, and you can get out alive. Sounds like a good deal, right?”  
The vines that covered Frisk's mouth subsided. Frisk's gaze looked empty. Distant. Hopeless. Their body relaxed against the kitchen floor. They sighed, their voice quiet and distant, “Okay. I'll help you.”  
Flowey gave an enigmatic smile, “Good. Not like you have a choice.”

Flowey quickly wrapped his vines around Frisk's left arm under their sweater. Thorns dug into Frisk's skin but did not expose any blood. Frisk hissed in pain. Flowey settled his head above Frisk's left shoulder before he spoke, “Suck it up. This is the only way I can survive out of the ground. I won't spill any blood. That'd be stupid.”  
Flowey pointed a vine towards the knife Frisk used, “Now, grab the knife and let's go. That smiley trashbag will be back soon and trust me; you don't want to be here when he finds out you killed his brother.”  
Frisk gasped lightly and widened their eyes. Sans's warning rung in their head. _'If you hurt my brother... even a scratch...there will be nowhere in the underground where you can hide from me. I will find you... I will kill you.. and use your bones as toothpicks... capiche?'_ Frisk shook. They grabbed the knife and held it close. Flowey growled impatiently, “C'mon, Chara! Let's go! Just out of the house and go left!”  
Frisk snapped out of their memory to glower at Flowey, “My name is Frisk.”  
Flowey rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Let's go!”  
Frisk hesitated but soon ran out of the house and into the snow.


End file.
